


Trial of Growing Adoration

by EyeBeast



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BBW, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bbm - Freeform, bhm, mutual wg, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: Upon discovering a strange shrine, Link and Zelda enter it to find an unusual dining room created to grow their budding desires for one another in an unorthodox way.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 27





	Trial of Growing Adoration

Descending deep below the earth, the lift stopped in front of a long corridor lined with the same glowing lights as seen on the outside of the shrine. It was a sight no one in Hyrule had seen in centuries. The shrines dotted the landscape, but every one of them was impregnable from the outside. A previously undiscovered shrine on the very edge of the map garnered the attention of two of Hyrule’s most well-known people. As luck would have it, they were the very ones that would be able to unlock the door and explore its unseen wonders.

Stepping off the lift, Link led the way down the corridor with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The bright blue tunic identified him as the princess’s champion, sworn to protect her at all costs. Shaking a strand of his shoulder length, dirty blonde hair out of his eyes, he kept his vision trained for any sign of danger. Seeing no immediate threat, he gave a quick nod to signal the princess of follow.

Walking up beside link, Zelda brushed back her long blonde hair to get a good look at the long dormant ruins. She was wearing her standard field research outfit of her long sleeved, blue and white shirt, black pants, and boots. Her beautiful appearance hid a curiosity about the ancients that overcame her fear of the unknown and coerced her to step further into the shrine.

“Look at these markings,” Zelda said, crouching down to get a better look at the series of symbols lining the walls. “They look similar to Sheikah writing, but somethings are off. It’s like someone tried to make a knock off.” Rising back up, she dusted the dirt off her knees. “It is worrying, but intriguing at the same time. Do you think it’s alright if we explore a little longer?”

Link put his finger to his chin and thought. Peering down the misty corridor, he was concerned of what traps might be lying in wait. However, he found it hard to say no to Zelda’s pleading eyes. He gave his approval with a soft nod before leading the way deeper into the shrine.

Even with the hallway lined with the glowing symbols, the pair couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of them. While the lack of visibility left Link on edge, the princess couldn’t take her eyes off the intricate patterns and craftsmanship. Zelda was brought back to attention as they neared the end of the corridor. Waiting for them was a massive set of double doors made out of wood and steel that looked completely out of place from the stone shrine. Motioning for Zelda to stay close, Link gently pushed on the doors.

Inside they were met with a scene that looked more at home in the castle rather than an ancient temple. A chandelier hanging from the ceiling lit a lavish room lined with a lush rug over a stone floor. Taking up most of the room was a long dining table, fit to serve a party of twelve. The table itself was covered with a tablecloth that matched the carpet’s crimson shade, with candelabras spread about to properly light the area. A plethora of different sized covered baskets and serving platters were set out for any would be diners. Despite the elaborate setup, only two chairs were seated at opposite ends of the table.

Link and Zelda’s attention soon became entranced by the paining hanging above the stone fireplace behind the table. The smoke drifting from the cozy fire made the air around portrait waver with an otherworldly aura. It was a simple painting, consisting of a single eye in front of a black background. The lone, black iris seemed to demand their attention, drawing them further into the room. As soon as they both passed the threshold, the doors slammed shut behind them.

The sound brought them back to reality. Grabbing the door, Link pulled as hard as he could, but it wouldn’t budge. With a grunt of frustration, he drew his sword only for Zelda to grab his wrist.

“Doing that is only going to make things worse,” she said, getting him to calmly sheathe his sword. “Whatever mechanism is controlling this shrine probably isn’t going to answer well to brute force. We’ll have to think of something else.”

The pair remained silent for a few moments, surveying the room in hopes of coming up with an escape plan. A scent wafting up from the table made it harder for them to focus, mouths watering from a mix of delicious smells. While they tried to ignore it, a set of growls came alongside sudden intense hunger pangs.

“We’re not going to get anywhere on empty stomachs,” Zelda said, clutching her mid-section. “It won’t hurt just to look at what’s on the table.”

Giving a slight nod, Link made his way to the opposite end of the table. One by one, they lifted off the covers to reveal the food underneath. Warm biscuits doused in butter looked about ready to overflow the baskets. Bowls of stew with large chunks of meat and vegetables wafted their irresistible aroma into the air. Crispy skin and juicy meat graced freshly cooked dishes, ranging from simple game hen to perfectly cut steaks from mountain beasts. Sweets from simple cookies to elaborate cakes were decorated with professional flair. Dozens of mugs filled to the brim with apple cider completed the feast and further entranced the couple to dive into the enticing spread.

Taking her spot at the table, Zelda decided to start with one of the biscuits. Taking a small bite brought forth an otherworldly flavor and warmth that made her entire body shiver with enjoyment. The second helping was just as euphoric as the last, leaving her unable to recall ever tasting something so good. Her fingers grasped another biscuit without thinking, shoving the dough in her mouth as her free hand grasped for a mug of cider to help wash it down.

Pulling her lips away from the mug, Zelda let out a satisfied sigh. Still feeling a bit hungry, she reached to sample a bit of fruit only to feel something bump against the table. Pushing her seat back, Zelda was greeted with a sizable potbelly stretching out her tunic as it hung between her thighs. Poking the chubby protrusion, she was awestruck that she had gained so much weight in such a short amount of time.

Looking away from her gut, Zelda glanced across the table to watch Link finishing off his own mug. A few drops of cider slid past his lips and dripped onto his rounded belly. The unsightly bulge should have been a disgrace to be seen on her bodyguard, but something about it kept her eyes transfixed on him. Watching another stray drop of cider slide down the apex of his taut tummy, she found herself wondering what it would feel like to run her fingers along it.

Pulling the mug away from his mouth, Link met her gaze with a look of confusion. Unable to look him in the eyes, Zelda grabbed the nearest hunk of meat and sunk her teeth in.

What started as a means to avoid an awkward conversation soon fell to a rising appetite the princess had never felt before. She stripped the turkey leg down to the bone within seconds, a hungry growl from her belly coercing her to grab a second one. Finishing off the rest of the seasoned meat, her fingers snatched up the nearest plate to continue her feast. Each chunk of food she shoved in her mouth was like pure bliss, even as she felt herself get pushed further away from the table.

In time with her grabbing a platter of fruit, her breasts reached a size comparable to a pair of fully ripened hydro melons mere inches away from bursting out of her top. Shaking leftover juice from her two chins, she moved over to a plate of ham. Sinking her teeth into the honey-glaze meat, she struggled to get comfortable in her seat as her butt cheeks spilled out over her chair. Grabbing a platter of pastries, she helped herself to a collection of cupcakes while her belly muffin topped out over her pants.

Wiping stray crumbs from her lips, she felt the flesh clinging to her arm swing back and forth. Looking down at her belly button peeking out beneath her shirt, she pressed her pudgy fingers into her flab. The feeling was an odd yet comforting one, overriding any worries she should have had about her exponential growth. As her fingers pressed into her gut the only thing that came to mind was that she was still hungry even after finishing off all the food within reach.

Pushing herself away from the table, Zelda heard the creaks of joy from the chair as it was relieved of her weight. Grazing her plump fingers along the table as she waddled, she swiveled her head across the spread to try and decide what to eat next. Her search was halted as she bumped into something just as large and doughy as herself. Waving her arms to keep herself upright, she turned to see what she had run into.

Zelda’s eyes went nearly as wide as her stomach as she beheld her once noble champion helping himself to a plate of grilled fish. The impact barely affected him, save for the jiggling that threatened to burst his bulging gut right out of his tunic. The princess’s wonderment only grew as she stared at his chest, the fabric wrapped around his sagging pecs emphasizing how similar in size they were to her breasts. As he bent over to reach for a mug of cider, she got a good look of his wide rear that looked stuffed inside of his pants. The same strange sensation as before came back stronger than ever.

Putting her own appetite to the side, Zelda slowly crept up on her champion. With Link totally absorbed in stuffing his chubby cheeks, he was completely unware as she nearly bumped her belly into his rump. Biting her lip, Zelda reached out her hand towards his posterior. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and grabbed a handful of his ass. The way her fingers sunk into his butt cheek felt so right. Daring to grope with both hands, she pressed herself forward, sinking her face into his back fat. Her fingers went around his wide hips to caress his belly, letting her revel in the majestic feeling of his flab.

Zelda’s bliss was interrupted as she felt Link rise from the table. Backing up to avoid getting knocked down by his gut, she looked up to see a puzzled look on his face. “Link I’m so sorry,” she said, holding up her pudgy hands. “I don’t know what came over me. You just looked so soft and-”

Link silenced her by stepping forward and bumping his belly into hers. Holding out his hands, he gestured towards her stomach. For a moment she stood there in confusion, until she saw a sense of wanting in his eye. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head.

Carefully grasping her gut, Link proceeded to feel up her blubber. The experience was like a deep massage, the princess’s body reveling at having her fat rolls moved around. As he gently groped her breasts, she tingled at his touch. His belly pressed against her as he reached around to grab her ass. She reciprocated the motion, reveling in the feeling of their obese forms pressing together.

The pair’s intimate groping session ended as they both accidentally split each other’s pants. Backing away from one another in embarrassment brought more rips and tears into their clothing. Various holes let their chub peek out, enticing one another to continuously gaze at each other’s body. A pair of hungry growls from their guts finally broke the tension.

“Link, I honestly don’t know what’s going on,” Zelda said, grabbing her gut, “but…I want to explore these new sensations further. It all feels so wonderful, both this added weight and- “she stopped herself, not wanting to fully admit her budding desire to see him fatten up more. “Would you be willing to help me?”

Link replied with a soft nod, jostling his three chins against his thick neck.

Turning back towards the dining table, Link and Zelda set upon what was left of their meal. The remainder of the feast was able to further degrade their outfits with their growing forms, but Zelda doubted it would be enough to fully sate their hunger. Her concerns were solved as she noticed uncovered platters that weren’t there before appearing whenever they looked away. The appearance of the mystery food should have been a red flag that whatever had trapped them inside wanted them to continue stuffing themselves like pigs. And they were fine with that.

Upon starting the second run of her feast, Zelda’s clothes were finally giving out. The seams of her pants split apart to let her thick legs breath. Her growing bubble butt did away with the rest of her pants, her wobbling butt cheeks the size of barrels jiggling about as she scoured the table for food. Shoving a handful of biscuits in her mouth with her sausage-like fingers, she stopped for a moment to tear off the ragged remains of her top. The sight of her boulder-like bare breasts should have been an embarrassment for someone of her standing. Instead, she treated her engorged bosom as a makeshift food tray as she gathered up her next couple of dishes. Contently scarfing down a collection of meats, she peeked over her plate to see her exposed gut push her further away from the table with each helping of food. Finishing off her platter, she paused to run her fingers along the various fat rolls making up her gut. She was impressed by her size, but that paled in comparison to her desire to swivel her chins to see her champion’s progress.

What stood out most on Link was that his sagging pecs had outgrown Zelda’s breasts to fully tear open his tunic. Carefully leaning back, she let her gaze wander across his ass flesh peeking out the seat of his pants. She got a front row sweat as his expanding rear finally ripped open his pants to let his chunky butt cheeks send him crashing down. Holding back her desire to grope his rear again, she raised her head up to look at his gargantuan gut balanced atop the table. As hopeful as she was to see it grow, she noticed that Link had stopped eating. The reason being was that his pudgy limbs seemed incapable of reaching any more food without him needing to hoist his massive ass off the floor.

“Do you need some help?” Zelda asked, hearing the table creak as she pressed on it to wobble to her feet. “I could…feed you.”

Watching Link scrunch up his chins in a small nod, Zelda gathered up a platter of fruit. Pressing her body up against his, she strained herself to reach his face. Her efforts were rewarded by the sight of him biting down on an apple and watching his chubby cheeks fill with the sweet fruit. Grasping a leg of meat, she pressed herself against his flabby chest to let him to continue his feast. She couldn’t begin to understand why she felt so enamored by the sight of gravy dripping down his chins to drip down onto his moobs, but she knew she wanted to see more of it.

Letting an empty bowl of stew bounce against Link’s belly to roll onto the table, Zelda reached for his next helping. She paused as her own gut let out a low growl, impatient with having to wait for her to have her next helping. Pushing through the hunger pangs, she hoisted up a platter of grilled fish only for Link to take it from her hands. Before she could ask why, he grasped a hunk of fish and held it out to her. Understanding what he meant, she opened her mouth and let him slide the delectable seafood onto her tongue. Continuing to feed his princess emptied out the platter in no time, but left them both still wanting for more. Without a word, they momentarily pulled away from one another to collect what remained of the feast.

Gathering all of the food at one end of the table, the two of them sat next to one another. With their rears pressed together, they eyed their collection to try and decide where to continue. Instead of diving right in they held up a portion food to the other’s face. Watching their partner revel in the exquisite taste of the meal brought more pleasure than the delectable flavors on their own taste buds. Emptying out their platters, they each reached out for more to further sate their appetites and quicken their growth.

Their back and forth feedings bore fruit as their shadow’s began to eclipse the dining table. What started as just a desire to feed one another, became a necessity as they had to take turns maneuvering their hefty forms to gather food. Even as their weights surpassed a ton and they grew to resemble a pair of overweight Hinoxes, all they could focus on was each other.

Between shoving food into their mouths, they took turns caressing and groping each other’s fat forms. The tenderness of Zelda’s breasts made her enjoy every time Link’s pudgy mitts squeezed and jostled them around. She was sure to return the favor by giving his sagging man boobs the proper teasing and touching to keep him stimulated as he chewed. Their stuffing session only paused to readjust their widening rears, keeping them in reach to allow the other to feel up their plump butt cheeks whenever they desired. To satisfy their appetites while the other ate, they picked off whatever crumbs of food got lodged between their fat folds. The in-between snacking provided a way to keep their hunger at bay while giving them ample opportunity to feel their bellies fattening up in wondrous unison.

Down to two slices of cake, Link and Zelda carefully grasped them between their fingers. On their signal, they slathered the wad of icing and dough across each other’s lips. Driven by their feast-long touching and groping, they thought little as they pressed themselves together once more to lick the icing from their chubby cheeks. They embraced what they could of one another, running their fingers across each other’s bodies as their tongues intertwined. Having properly cleaned their faces of leftover icing and sampled each other’s saliva, they finally parted.

Using each other’s bodies as a pillow, they cuddled up together. Their eyelids grew heavy with post-meal sleepiness, but they could make out the doors creaking open to allow them to leave at any time. Neither dared move a muscle, both comfortable in the arms of their plush partner as they sat before the comfortable fireplace. They drifted off to sleep, knowing that when they woke their relationship would no longer be the same. When that time came, they were more than willing to show Hyrule what they had become and their adoration for each other’s fat.


End file.
